Talk:Dark Heroes
A new dark hero has been released (the scythe one). Look at the japanese site for proof. He has a blue mask and he can summon whirlwinds using his scythe (sound like anyone we know?) Yes! Gong is back! But as a challenging dark hero. He looks way different. Scythe upgrade, and he looks like he has a huge nose. Sorry, but the second message was mine. SuperheroPyokoraida -- No point jumping to conclusions. It is not Gong! If it was, then how did he lock himself in the chest? Maybe it's his evil twin brother... SON OF A ZIGOTON!!!!!!!! IT IS NOT GONG WITH A SUPER SCYTHE UPGRADE! IT IS ANOTHER DARK HERO THAT SERVES A SPIRIT.ALL DARK HEROES SERVE EACH SPIRIT AND LOCKED UP INSIDE A CHEST! MAYBE ALL SCYTHE UNITS MAKE TORNADO WHEN THEY ATTTACK."Crys" We all know about patapon and Patapon is so popular.I search Patapon 3 videos on Youtube and comment they must go to Patapedia and its not a scam or spam! But they all dont believe me T_T can somebody give idea's T_T. ooopss that was me There are scythe units? Sweet. SuperheroPyokoraida Discussion As a matter of fact, who knows who the heck he is? Before this goes into mass commenting, let's just wait until the game comes out. If it is Gong, why does he have a blue mask? I thought it would be red and black, with his Mogyugyu-like horns. If it is, he has tremendous power, for his tornadoes span the whole screen vertically. Post a comment when you find out his Dark Hero mode, unless it is spawning the huge tornadoes. SuperheroPyokoraida 05:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida 12:31 2-20-2011 Hmmmmmmm.......... Makes me wonder if you get to defeat one of the dark heroes, would you be able to change into their hero type? It would be so cool to have a hero that wields scythes as well as an extremely long spear like fina. they would probably be one of the endgame hero types along with the mogyu hero and sabara hero. Appearance I don't know why, but the Scythe Hero appears in a Capture The Flag match, along with Taka Sonatchi Bii, Fangiru, and Fina. The Patapons have to fight 4 DARK HEROES in a SINGLE MATCH! This is insane! SuperheroPyokoraida 16:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida Disapointment Dang it. It's not Gong. But I wonder if Gong gets another improvement? Gatsukki Beeks is still tremendously powerful! WHY DOES HE APPEAR WITH ALL THE OTHERS?!?!?!? Except the other three unknown ones. SuperheroPyokoraida 01:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida Is this....Gong? Wait, in the Versus-like match, Gattsuki doesn't have his demonic scythe. He has a larger version of Gong's! This guy could be a transformed Gong, but I doubt this. Must read. I finally translated the Dark Scythe Hero page. What I found will amaze you all. The site says that this Dark hero is... Gong. After the catastrophe, which staged as the Patapons opened the box, Gong lost his memory, and was found by the family of evil spirits. The Evil spirits have told Gong that the Patapons betrayed him by destroying his army of Zigotons. The Spirits have given Gong a portion of their dark power, and since then, Gong wants to revenge the Patapons... This is from the Patapon 3 japanese website. Translated as accurately as possible. W-what?!?! That is impossible!! I was the firs to think this, and was doubted, but....I was right?!? WHAT?!?!?!! Amazed,SuperheroPyokoraida 02:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) If Gong turned into a Dark Hero, Then... Maybe a few of the dark heroes could be old enemies, like spiderton or one of the karmen generals. Or, they could even be... FORMER PATAPONS. Let that sink in for a while. Sapower 03:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Like that naughty fina <3 She is Princess Patapon O.o What do you think? -Robogrunt21 22:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) spioler everybody who thought that RottenLee Ravenous is gong was right ^^ Mikespytijd 21:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) So if the evil spirits turned Gong into a Dark Hero Then.... THE SEVEN EVIL SPIRITS ARE CONNECTED TO THEM.Yes finally proof!!!! Thank you Rah Gashapon whoo!! I'm So Happy! But still it's sad for Gong :(.But The Seven Evil Spirits!! P.S. Why does Gong always wants to revenge...sheesh...He must an avenger O_O. P.S.S. No i don't think so they look so evil and there are no female enemies.But i sure wish sapower is wrong(Aiton turning into a beautiful girl Fina Indecent..."Shudders")Ain't that weird sapower? Yeah, it disturbs me when I think of who Fina is. But, even more disturbingly, if a PATAPON was Fina. And which female patapon do we all know (hint: the one who always gets kidnapped)? Note: this is just a wild theory. Fixed the problem, hopefully. akh my head are spinning Maybe...................................... maybe gong is weird after he dies in patapon 1 why he can come in patapon 2??? Wow. Well, Gong was resurrected (brought back to life) by Black Hoshipon. And if it really is Gong, that'd be cool. Fighting Gong once again.. I thought he'd be with the Patapons from now on... :( Do Karmens and Zigotons make another appearence? Do you fight them again like you fought the Zigotons in Patapon2?Pata Pon21 16:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) THE SEVENTH DARK HERO IS A FEMALE ok so if you have seen justin1984's videos on youtube (link HERE: http://www.youtube.com/user/justln1984#p/u/24/3xO3Q3ITC8A) and in this video near the end that dark hero says that well just look and see... WAIT NAUGHTYFINS IS THE PATAPON PRINCESS!?!!?!??!?!? Seventh Dark Hero Confusion I Just Wanna Clear This up but There Might Be Something wrong with the US Version of patapon 3 The Seventh Dark Hero Calls Itself A "Big Girl" Yet In the End Of the Game He/She Is King Ishi i think (NOTE: KING YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT) A survivior of the Ooh-Hah Together With prince Sonarch SRSLY someone please clear up the Gender of this one Because i am confused as hell... The seventh Dark Hero, Miss Covet Hiss, dispite the name, is male. He is really King Ighl. Uberheroism (talk) 02:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Uberheroism Ragewolf So who is he? Silver Hoshipon said that he is somehow related to my past. I've played the past Patapon games and the only one that pops up in my mind would be Ban the Tatepon or Meden's Assistant. I managed to finish the game but I never find out who he is. Ragewolf MAY be Makoton. Note how he starts hating the Patapons out of nowhere. And his intence hate stays with him throughout, even though it is implied he doesn't even care about his overlord, Anger, anymore. Uberheroism (talk) 01:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Uberheroism Seven deadly sins The 7 dark heroes represent the Seven deadly sins (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride)! Nevermind i just figured out that the dark hero page says the same. Yes. Gong DOES return as a Dark Hero, but he was tricked into putting the mask on. Set Skills! Right here :P Credit to Zekira! Please unlock the dark hero pages so one could enter this info in :D -ZeroPlusLOL XD dark hero mode Why does no one play as the dark heros anymoe. Why people stop playing as dark heros Actually some people still play as dark heros but not as many mainly because all you can do with dark heros is VS against uberheros or other darkheros and thats it. it would be better if you could play with them on co-op missions or multi dungeons... 97Aadil (talk) 20:04, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Question About Infection 'Question about infection' Can you be infected playing dark hero mode?, please answer zekira or anybody please! Yeah, I think it is possible. Uberheroism (talk) 23:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism No, it is not possible. 04:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC)